


Bound in Blood

by Icealeen



Category: Assassin's Creed, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Assassin AU, Crossover, F/M, Why do I do this to myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icealeen/pseuds/Icealeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 1431, follow the story of two young people and their lives as assassins, assassins that must not find out each others true identities, for their own safety. Chasing after the 'Miracle Theory' by use of an animus, Adrien and Marinette must explore their pasts lives as the youngsters, Marion and Hadrien, as they discover their purpose in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound in Blood

Paris, France - 20th May 1431

 

"Maman, Papa. I am taking my leave now!" The young raven haired girl declared, turning to see her parents rushing about their bakery with freshly baked sweet breads everywhere.  
"Marion, do not stay out too long. We need your assistance here at the boulangerie today." Sabine Founier lovingly reminded the young woman with a warm smile, her cheeks dusted with flour from the pastries she had been baking all morning.  
"Oui maman." She replied, her voice dull from her lack of care for the reminder.  
"And do not let that boy start courting you." Thomas Founier warned, his fatherly protection of his only child surfacing.  
"Papa! He is not like that, he is a gentleman." Marion shrieked back, crossing her arms with a 'hmph' at her father's accusation.  
"Oui, oui, ma fille I know he is a good man. Make haste, we need you back as soon as possible." He uttered, leading her to the door and watching her scurry down the dusty streets of Paris.

Arriving as quickly as possible, the young woman entered the reasonably large room and hastily dusted her gown off. Taking a few steps in, she gazed in awe at the marvelous designs and beautiful pieces of art. Fashion was always something she had a weakness for, and seeing the vivid gowns, stunning houppelandes, amazing headdresses made her head spin. She knew all of these were much too expensive for her family to afford, despite the lack of them, bakers were not in demand and this did not allow for them to afford the best of the best. This made her wonder how they could afford something custom tailored for them, she didn't let her mind linger on that thought for too long. While intently staring at a particular feathered headdress, peacock inspired colourings and jewels embedded to create a mosaic, she hadn't noticed the presence of two others in the room.

"Salut mademoiselle, can I assist you?" A bright young man asked, his blonde locks bouncing as he leaned towards Marion, tearing her from her thoughts and catching her when she loses her balance in surprise.  
"A-ah, oui! Monsieur Couture he um, has a package... for my p-parents, the Fournier's." She explained, trying desperately to regain her composure as the man she adored helped her stand straight again.  
"Mon père? I was not aware, but I will check with him now. Wait here please, mademoiselle. Nathalie watch the store." He suavely instructed, sauntering off through a door leading out of the love-struck woman's sight.

After several silent minutes passed, the green eyed man came back through and handed her two large bundles of clothing, wrapped up neatly in clean and fresh smelling linen. The man gifted her with a warm smile, his eyes glinting like emeralds lying the sun's warm rays. Her bright bluebell eyes widened when his hands brushed against hers ever so slightly, nearly dropping the bundles from the unexpected contact. Swiftly, he placed his hands under the neat packages and steadied them, allowing her to ensure her grip on them.

"Mon père tells me we have been paid for this already. Hm, that pile is large, may I assist you in delivering them to your parents?" He asked gently, waiting for permission but insistent on helping the petite woman.  
"Th-that would be very k-kind of you, monsieur! Merci beaucoup!" She stuttered, her voice shaky and her sight searching for somewhere to perch without embarrassment pursuing her.  
"We must be around the same age, so please, just call me Hadrien." He insisted with a wide smile, taking the top bundle into his arms.  
"O-oh, if you insist." She giggled, looking up at the handsome young man, her cheeks donning a deep scarlet blush.  
"And, if I recall correctly, you are Marion?" He questioned, unsure and nervous about the possibility of being wrong. He was quickly reassured by her excessive nodding as a response.  
"Shall we then, Marion?" He suggested, leading her towards the exit she had not long since entered from.

The two strolled along down the busy street in a comfortable silence, the shouts of merchants and calls of children playing filled their ears so the need for chatter wasn't there. Noticing two young children laughing happily, Marion smiled, catching Hadrien's attention as he too smiled at the sight of happiness in the youths.

Almost in a flash, they could spot the bakery not far off and began to pick up their pace, needing a break from the persistent sun which burnt brightly that day. Surprisingly, they were cut off by a crowd, Hadrien carefully entwining his arm with Marion's so as to keep her in sight; the lady looking to him with confusion clearly sparkling in her bluebell hues, not confusion directed at him but at the spontaneous crowd surrounding her home.  
"What is this? A sudden urgency of bread?" He wondered sarcastically, earning a sharp glare from the small woman who instantly corrected her face to a look of confusion once more.

Pushing through the crowd, they were quick to get to the front just in time to spot a man clad in a white and red robe exiting the bakery and proceeding the get attacked by guards. The man swiftly slid his leg across the floor, knocking the majority of them to the floor, one guard that hadn't been knocked down dashed at him t grab him, missing and suddenly drooping. Looking closer, Marion noticed blood seeping through the guard clothes as he fell with a loud thump. The white clad man continued facing off against the guards, the men of justice dropping like flies at the hands of this very skilled man.  
"Meurtrier!" A man in the crowd screamed, fear evident in his quaky voice.  
"Assassin!" Another man yelled, raising terror in the crowd which soon started to disperse and scream, causing havoc.

  
\---

  
Paris, France - 2016

  
"Woah okay, what was that all about?" A woman resembling Marion dived up, tears threatening to spill from her glistening blue hues. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, her legs dangling off the edge of the bad she was lay in, pulling the wires off her head as she dropped her head into her hands; her whole body was shaking and she had no energy to lift her head, she just sat there for a minutes of silence.

"I understand that it's hard, but we need you to carry on with this, okay?" A young blonde man told the woman, sitting beside her and placing a hand on her back.  
"I don't even know why I'm here! What is this machine? And why do I have to do this? Surely there's somebody else, somebody better to do this than me!" The confused and vulnerable young woman almost sobbed, close to breaking down in fits of tears.  
"Only you can do this, we'll explain after we see what happens next. It's not going to hurt and you've done so well so far! Please, just bear with it for a few more minutes. I swear, everything will be explained, for your safety and our own, we need you to do this." The blonde begged, looking around at the various people in the room then landing his pleading emerald eyes on her.

The puppy-dog stare this handsome young man gave her seemed to be her undoing as she, reluctantly, agreed to carry on, despite the searing pangs of confusion and fear drowning her mind. In glee, the blonde threw his arms around her, giving a grateful hug to the woman who instantly felt rejuvenated from his gentle but sincere gesture of thankfulness.  
"This will make a large difference on not only your life, but the lives of possibly the world. You do have a choice, but your answer can condemn or protect our very lives. Are you certain you wish to proceed with this?" A wise looking old man asked the young lady, sending a calm but melancholic look of questioning at her.  
"Yes, I am. I'm scared and confused, and I don't fully understand everything. I just know that I can't put people's lives in danger because of my fears." She bravely answered, her voice bold yet shaky as she wiped away the remnants of her tears.

"Thank you, Marinette." The blonde man kindly smiled, taking her hands as he thanked her sincerely then standing up and waiting at a computer.  
"You're welcome, Adrien." She replied softly with a smile, laying back down and allowing the old man to re-attach her to the machine.

  
\---

  
Paris, France - 20th May 1431

  
"He just exited the bakery. Maman! Papa!" Marion screamed, dropping the cloth from her hand and sprinting into the bakery, Hadrien not far behind but now carrying both bundles. Bursting through the doors, she looked around and noticed a complete lack of customers; a revolting mix of curiosity and dread at the silence and tranquility in the building she had always been so comfortable in, the place she called home.

Balance failing, eyesight blurring, body quaking, she dashed through into the back of the boulangerie, all the while screaming for her parents. Behind her, Hadrian quivered at the distraught screams of a terrified woman, a woman who earlier had been so cheerful. So full of life. Putting down the clothing bundles, he hurriedly followed the petrified soul as she ran, sticking to her side like glue, holding her together while everything else falls apart. Stumbling, tripping and eventually sliding to a stop, the two young people came upon a scene neither one had wished to see. A distraught, hunched over figure of a weeping widow sobbed, the lifeless husk of her husband of over 20 years lay beneath her. Not moving, not a breath or a blink. Nothing.

Marion dropped to her knees, begging any and all ethereal entities for it not to be true, for this to be some cruel joke to wind her up. But alas, the unmistakable stench of the sticky red liquid that lingered on the body of the woman's father and the harrowing atmosphere were clear evidence that this was real. Her father, her rock in times of need, her knight in shining armour that she has always relied on. Gone. No coming back. Lost forever.

With the sour and bitter liquid pooling from her eyes, she howled in complete and utter anguish; calling like a crow for an existence that had already faded away, into a place she could not gain access to, a place too far for her to reach, a place she longed for so much but could only enter through deadly means. Hadrien, feeling sick to his stomach at the sounds of the two simply broken women, knelt down by Marion's side with gentle circular rubs into her back as she gripped him and sobbed harshly into his doublet.

The three people in the room sat in a melancholic silence, only deep sobs and cries heard from the younger woman, yet muffled by the comfort of the young man who had accompanied her through the hardest thing she could have imagined. Sabine had long since silenced, she had no energy to cry, no tears left to shed, just the remains of her broken heart and the missing piece of her soul that had left with her beau, her amoureux, her chéri.

After a long time of silent mourning, Marion threw herself away from Hadrien and crawled over to the corpse of her father, tears prickling at her red raw eyes.  
"Papa... I love you, papa. I love you, I love you, I love you." She continuously mumbled through deep gasps of tears.  
"Marion, ma fille, mon amour, shh, all will be fine in time." Sabine sniffled, shakily comforting her distraught daughter.  
"It will not! Papa was, he was murdered! By that assassin, I saw him!" Marion bawled, raising her voice in anger and sorrow.  
"Monsiuer, would you spare us some privacy, and fetch the guards." Marion directed, looking to the young man and walking him to the front of the bakery and grabbing the bundles while sending him off. Walking back to the damned room where her husband's mortal body lay, she decided it was time. She had to tell her, it is time to teach her all she had to know.

  
\--- Two Days Later ---

  
Paris, France - 22nd May 1431

  
After returning from the church, the services and burial rite over with many tears shed and black gowns adorned, the two grief stricken women sat together in a strangling silence.  
"Assassinated. But what for? Papa had no enemies, he was a good man." Marion lamented, tangling her hands through her long raven locks which went untied for the day.  
In response, her mother sighed deeply and began to braid her daughter's hair and twirled it into a bun. It was time. She had no choice, the time had come to tell the truth.

"That assassin is not responsible for the demise of your father, Marion. He was protecting him, protecting us." She gently started, confusion plaguing the young woman's features.  
"What? But he is an assassin, his job is to kill." She shot back, baffled at the direction of the conversation.  
"Marion, he was protecting your father from an evil far beyond that of an assassin. An evil the assassins fight against. Mon amour, he is our family."

"Maman, what are you saying? I don't understand, you are joking, yes?" Marion pleaded, her raised tone quivering with each word.  
"We are assassins. It is in our blood. I gave it up when I had you, but I, too, was an assassin. Like my mother before me and hers before her, the women in our family are all burdened with this title, the men choose it. Your father knew but was never involved." She revealed, being as serious as she could, ensuring that her precious daughter understood that this was no joke.  
"I- maman..." Marion stuttered, discombobulated at all the information drowning her.

"I knew that the day would come where you or your father would be targeted. Your father was well known as my weakness from the beginning, and when you came along... Marion, you must become one of us. It is our time to rise back up. The Liu family must do it's duties, I should have prepared you as a child for this but now is not the time for dwelling on my mistakes of the past. Marion, we need to train in the ways of an assassin. We need to embrace our Liu heritage." Sabine declared, tears streaming down her face as she condemned her daughter with the life she tried so hard to leave behind.  
"I..." Unable to think, she just stared on at her mother, the revelation churning her stomach and clicking cogs in her mind as it dawned on her.  
"Marion, I never wished for this life for you. I have always wished for the best, for everything you could want. You don't have to, but if you refuse your duties then you must leave and never return. For your own safety." She whimpered, hating every word that dared to leave her mouth and force such a thing on her only child, for attempting to drive away her own flesh and blood. "You have a day."

Thinking and mulling over this thought hurt Marion. Her mother was telling her she had to leave or become a murderer.  
How could she make this decision **in just a day?**  
How could she register all of this **in just a day?**  
How could she choose her entire future **in just a day?**

As she thought on it, she began to think of her father and what his opinions would be. Sabine had mentioned how he knew all along but allowed it until she got pregnant, he understood. He still loved Sabine, everyday of his life was dedicated to her, and Marion had 18 years of learning this. He would not want Marion to leave her mother alone, not at a time like this. A time where anything could happen. She had already come to her decision, no matter what else was thrown her way.

  
\--- The Next Day ---

  
Paris, France - 23rd May 1431

  
"I will do it maman, for you and for papa. I must..." She responded, confident and frightened all at once.  
"I am so very proud of you, Marion. So brave, so strong." She held her daughter, pulling her close and not letting go for a while.  
"The clothing you fetched from the Couture's Vêtements, your set is in your chamber. Go put it on and wait on the roof." Her mother directed, lightly pushing her child to her room and walking away.

 

"Maman, these robes... they are very similar to that man's." Marion pointed out, watching her mother as they stood on the roof of their home.

Her hair was covered by the hood of her white robes, a belt with a strange crest carved into it held the robes to her body tightly and comfortably. The belt was red, with black spots painted on it, like that of a ladybug drifting through the breezes of the smooth winds. She also wore a mask, concealing the area around her eyes, the pattern matching that of the belt. Hidden within her sleeves were two small knives, a bright red jewel in the handle of both of them, the knives clinging to her by a bracelet. She was different, she could no longer recognise herself. But behind the mask was the same woman, the insecure and broken woman who mourned deeply for her father.

"Yes, my dear, these are you assassin robes. You will learn the ways of the assassin, starting from now on the tests shall begin." She informed her child, turning to look at a plaque on the floor of their ceiling which read the name of her deceased husband.

Marion waddled over and knelt by the plaque, running her fingers over the indents lovingly and tearfully. Her father had been her shining star, and now she would protect the name he had built for them. She would vow her life to her mothers cause, she will protect her mother. She will make her father proud by defending him and protecting her family. Looking at the plaque once more, she gave a heavy-hearted smile and stood back to her feet. Next to her mother, both in similar looking robes, expect from the red and black pattern.  
"Repose en paix, papa."

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly I am not the owner of Miraculous Ladybug or Assassin's Creed. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and this is purely a work of fiction made for non profit purposes. This is just written by a fan, for the enjoyment of fans. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction, and I'd love to hear any criticism in the comments, comments will always help me be encouraged to write more. Thank you for reading this!


End file.
